Computer Problems
by Johnjackson86
Summary: Nolan finds some things on Daniels computer that interest him very much.


"Hey Nolan, can you come help me with some computer stuff?" Daniel asked over the phone. "Sure, Daniel. Just give me half an hour, I'll be there."

Nolan arrived at the Grayson Manor with a bag full of his computer gear. The maid led him to the pool house where Daniel was living. "Hey Nolan, what's up?" Daniel said upon seeing him. "Nothing, what about you?"

"Nothing much, just trying to get my computer to work."

"Yeah, so what's the problem?"

"I can't open some of my files for Grayson Global. I made a folder of them for you already." He slid the computer over to Nolan. "Hmmmmm, I think that I may need to take this back to my house, I didn't bring the right stuff, I thought it was something different."

"Oh yeah, no problem. Could you just do it ASAP?"

"Yeah, of course."

Nolan's fingers danced across the keyboard, unlocking the files on Daniel's computer. It was easy stuff, now that he had the right equipment. After all the files were unlocked, Nolan clicked on a few to make sure that they were all working. The first one was a long list of numbers and names, probably investors. The next one was very simmilar, and the one after that. But the next one he clicked on was very different. A video opened up on the screen, and after hitting play, the black screen changed to two muscular guys making out with no shirts on. Nolan's dick instantly got hard, but he was confused why Daniel had in on his computer. He clicked on the next file, and a very simmilar video showed up. He kept searching, and found one that intruiged him very much. A picture of Nolan, in his house, from a high resoloution camera, without a shirt and in his tight boxers. Nolan's dick got even harder looking at himself half naked. Realising what all this meant, Nolan started forming a plan.

"Hey Daniel, I got all your files fixed, you wanna come pick it up?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be there soon."

Daniel pulled up to the large house on the top of hill, and knocked on the door. Nolan answered the door wearing a swim suit with no shirt. Daniel felt himself get semi-hard in his pants. "Hey, I was just about to go in the pool, you can join if you want, or you could just grab your computer and leave." Daniel looked at Nolan without a shirt on, and decided that this could be the one chance to get in Nolan's pants. "I suppose I could stay for a swim, I need to relax a bit, thanks." Nolan smiled and stepped aside, smiling, as his plan fell into place.

Daniel stripped into his boxers in the bathroom, and walked out to meet Nolan in the pool. He was already in, floating around on a blue inflatable lounge chair. "Grab one, there's lots." Daniel jumped in, and smam over to a floatie. They lazed around for the entire day, until the sun started setting. "Looks like it's time to head in." Nolan said. "Yeah, proabably."

They swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out, and Daniel headed to the guest bathroom to get dressed. His boxers were wet, so he needed to do something to pass the time for them to dry. He started fondling his cock, until it grew to it's full 14 inches. He jerked it up and down, pulling his foreskin from off his swolen head, and then pulling it back over. He started thinking about Nolan shirtless and how he could see the outline of his perfect dick through his swim trunks when they climbed out of the pool. He started moaning loudly, gasping, saying Nolan's name as he neared an orgasm.

Nolan could hear Daniel masturbating through the door. His plan was working perfectly. He opened the door to the bathroom, and walked in on Daniel. "Oh my god!" Daniel yelled as Nolan walked in wrapped in only a thin towel. "Nolan! I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm so sorry, I thought the bathroom was empty! But honestly, my dick is hard right now too." And with that, he dropped his towel, and revealed his 15 rock hard dick, dripping pre-cum. Upon seeing that, Daniel couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore, and came all over his hairy chest. Nolan walked over to him, and started licking all the man juice out of the hair on his hot pecs. Daniel started moaning, and Nolan felt his dick spring up against him.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Nolan said after he finished licking up all the cum. "Definitley." Daniel said breathlessly. Nolan took his hand, and led him up the stairs, both of their huge cocks standing at attention in front of them. Nolan opened the door to his bedroom, and pushed Daniel down on the king sized bed. He lowered his head into Daniel's crotch and put Daniel's 14 incher into his mouth. He started swirling his tongue around the delicious swollen head, making Daniel gasp. Nolan then dragged his tongue down the underside of Daniel's monster, then bringing it back up. He worked his tongue into the slit, and tasted Daniel's pre-cum. Daniel started gasping faster, and yelled out Nolan's name. "Nolan, I'm gonna cum!" And he sprayed his sticky love juice into Nolan's awaiting mouth. Nolan took most of it, but it came hard and fast, so he had to pull off and take some on his face. "My turn." Said Daniel.

Him and Nolan switched positions, and Daniel put the head of Nolan's dick in his mouth. He had had many prostitutes before, since he couldn't come out without hurting the family business, so he had to do in secret. He expertly took Nolan's 15 inch monster in his mouth. He licked in all the right places, making Nolan gasp and moan loudly. "Oh, Daniel, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" He sprayed a huge load, even bigger than Daniels, into Daniel's mouth. Daniel swallowed it all, savouring the taste. After recovering, Nolan said "Let's keep going."

He got Daniel on all fours, with his ass in Nolan's face. Nolan loved hairy asses, so he was so glad when he found Daniel doesn't shave down there. He licked up and down the crack, loving the taste of it. He stopped over Daniel's hole, and worked his tongue inside. Nolan realised that he wouldn't Daniel's first cock up his ass, but he was fairly certain he would be the largest. He swirled his tongue around inside Daniel's asshole, until he couldn't wait any longer to put his dick up it. He pulled his tongue out, and inserted a finger. Then another. And another, slowly stretching Daniel's hole until it would be ready for his cock. Daniel was moaning and couldn't wait any longer. "Nolan, put it in!" So Nolan obliged.

He pushed his head against Daniel's hole until it went in with a small popping sound. Daniel gasped, but didn't seem to be in pain, so Nolan kept pushing. He pushed his cock in all the way up to his trimmed blonde pubes, and stayed there to let Daniel get used to it. Daniel got impatient and started bucking his hips, so Nolan moved. He pulled almost all the way out, and then slammed all the way back in, making the bed shudder. He continued like this, in the doggy stlye position, until he felt himself getting close. He flipped Daniel over, and put his feet on his shoulders, allowing him deeper penetration into the billionare's ass. Daniel felt his balls tighten up, and gasped. "Nolan, I'm cumming!" And he came all over both of their chisled stomachs. Feeling Daniel's seed hit his body was all it took to make Nolan cum. His balls tightened up and he shot his huge load into Daniels ass.

Nolan pulled out his cum covered cock and stuck his tongue back into Daniel's asshole, licking out all of his cum. He stored it all in his mouth, and brought his lips to Daniel's. Their lips opened, and Nolan pushed the cum into Daniel's mouth. They made out, slowly swallowing the cum until it was all gone. Then, they laid in eachothers arms, and still covered in cum, fell asleep.


End file.
